Their Mate, Their Queen
by leelee3418
Summary: They took over, slowly but surely,some resisted, they were stopped pretty easily,after that they went to our Government, slowly taking over. You're probably wondering who THEY are,their the vampires that took over. Fortunately, things are better than with the human Government, crime is almost non-existent and we co-exist together(full summary inside)
1. Summary

**Dear readers, I unfortunately do not own twilight or the characters in it, I only own the characters I make up and add to make my story better, All names are completely thought up and if there are similar names ,it is all completely concidently.**

Summary

They took over, slowly but surely,some resisted, they were stopped pretty easily,after that they went to our Government, slowly taking over. You're probably wondering who THEY are,their the vampires that took over. Fortunately, things are better than with the human Government, crime is almost non-existent and we co-exist together,many of us find our mates and us humans when we hit our last year of middle school or during high school we learn about vampires, mates, and most of all The Three kings and Her. Their Mate, Their Queen. How they have been waiting for her for centuries. Bella works at a diner in Forks and as she is working the graveyard shift, she gets some surprise visitors.

 **AN: Please leave me reviews and follow too. Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Dear readers, I unfortunately do not own twilight or the characters in it, I only own the characters I make up and add to make my story better, All names are completely thought up and if there are similar names ,it is all completely concidently.**

Chapter 1

"Here is your cheeseburger with fries and a salad. Enjoy your meal, Tony" I said to her, as I laid down her meal in front of her. "Thank you bella" he said to me. I heard as the bell on the door jingle, signally that at least one person had either left or entered the diner. I headed to the front counter to grab my notepad and pen. I knew all the regular graveyard shift customers were already here and so that meant this was a new customer.

As I headed towards the table, I tried to make my 5 foot and 3 inches seem more confident, pushing my hair behind my ears, knowing that it looked brown but when it was hit by the light, it had red and gold natural highlights in it and helped to bring out my eyes, showing the brown with flecks of gold, green and gray in it. I looked over my uniform once more and turned around with my head up and looking towards the new customer but as I took in the new occupied table, I came to a sudden stop with a gasp.

At the table sat 7 vampires. but they weren't normal vampires, no they were royal vampires, they all had on robes with a chain holding it together with a giant 'V' to symbolize The Volturi but what really was shocking, was the three men sitting in the booth with 4 other vampires standing and guarding THEM. THEM being The Three Kings.

A fork scraping a plate brought me out of my thoughts and back to what I was supposed to be doing. As I started towards them, a fan that had been rotating around to flow air in all direction, blew towards me, making my hair go up and blowing towards their table. Suddenly The Three Kings stood up and shouted out "mine" and started to growl, looking around, not for something but rather someone. My heart started to beat out of control and The Three Kings all snapped their heads towards me. Throwing the table out of their way towards the side, they started with a fast pace towards me and once they reached me, they grabbed me and pulled me into their chest, purring to calm my heart down and rubbing their scent on me, marking their territory.

I remember the lessons everyone at my highschool and other high schools had to take as mandatory course after vampires had come out. In the course, everyone learned about vampires, mates and anything else that was important for us to know. I remember that , the teacher explaining how when males meet the mate, their instincts come out and they don't follow anything else and so the female should relax and allow their mate to do as their instincts are instructing the male to do.

Standing there, I bent my neck to the side and gave them more access to my neck. they all released out a growl of approval towards me to show they were happy with my response. They slowly began to step began to step back once they felt I smelt like them enough and kept their arms around me as best as they could when leaning back. I was able to see now, the tallest one standing at 6 feet. He was the bulkiest of the three and seemed to be the deepest and farthest gone into his instincts, still purring while the other two had stopped their looked to be in his late 20s to early 30s with dark brown hair and completely black eyes looking at me with love, compassion and want in his eyes, against his translucent with papery textured pale skin.

I moved to the one, standing in the middle of the three men. He looked to be in early 20s with blonde hair that when the light hit it, it looked to be completely white standing at 5 foot 10 inches. His eyes were black and just like with the other king it was not because he wanted blood, his skin was translucent with papery textured pale skin.

Last I looked at the brother standing in the middle. He stood as 5 foot 10 inches with black shoulder length hair with black eyes, like the other two kings, showing his care, love and want for me. His skin was like his brothers, translucent with papery textured pale skin.

The one in the middle introduced himself first and than the others after him. "Il mio an angelo(my angel), how we have waited so long to find you. I am Aro and these are my brothers Marcus and Caius. We are the Three Kings. And you are, il mio dolce(my sweet)?" Aro said to me. He moved his hand up to caress my cheek, as if checking to see if I was actually here in front of them, as he started to touch my face, his brothers joined in and started to feel my hair, my face and any other part they could, as if inspecting also form injuries of any type as a way to assure themselves I was here and safe in front of them.

After getting over the shock of being the mate of the Three Kings, I lifted up my hand to hold his hand to my face and leant into it, my other hand went to press against Caius chest as I turned my body a bit so I could lean back into Marcus allowing him to place his hands on my waist, placing a kiss on my neck on the side. "My name is Isabella but I go by Bella. Mi segua(Follow me)" I told them, leading them to the back office. "Angela! Can you take over for me? I gotta step into the office for a bit" I yelled to her , since she was on the other side of the diner. She turned and started to head towards me but she got to be 5-6 steps, two of the Volturi guards members blocked her off but they started to push her back another guard leapt in front of her and started to growl at the two guards.

As the two guards started to back up, I could see the third guard now. He was standing in front of her growling at all the males around them with his hand holding unto angela's waist. He stood at 6 feet and was bulky, almost completely covering angela from anyone's sight except for her feet. Angela seemed to be doing something to him because he started to calm down and started purring. I gasped, "Ang, is he your mate?" I asked her softly. she shook her head "yes" and started to jump and laugh in excitement, she gave me and questioning look, asking me if i had found my mate too? I shook my head "yes" and pointed towards all three of the brothers standing in front of me. Her eyes opened wide in shock, then she started to smile at me. We had both found our mates.

 **AN: Please leave me reviews and follow too. Bye for now.**


	3. AN-Prize Notice

Some of you are probably wondering who Angela's mate is. Well here is a chance to find out.

A)Santiago

B) Felix

C) Demetri

D) Afton

Can you guess who is her mate?

If you can, I will sent you a sneak peek of the next chapter. Good luck.


	4. AN

Dear my lovely readers, many of you voted and (drum roll please) the answer was … Demetri. Those of you that got it right should have received a private message from me with the sneak peek of the the rest of you will have to wait. Bye now.

Just kidding!

Everyone with an active account will receive a sneak peek of chapter 2. The full chapter will be placed online tomorrow, enjoy.


	5. Chapter 2

**Dear readers, I unfortunately do not own twilight or the characters in it, I only own the characters I make up and add to make my story better, All names are completely thought up and if there are similar names ,it is all completely concidently.**

* * *

Chapter 2

When we started to jump up and down, both of our mates look at us to see why we were so excited. I walked around the brothers and started towards Ang, she started to head towards me too. When we reached each other, I grabbed her in a tight hug and then leant back a bit, "Can't believe we both found our mates in the same day. Oh and sorry about the guards, not sure why they did that but I guess they thought you were gonna do something to harm my mates" I said to her. We started to laugh "I guess so but I know, I can't believe it either" Ang said to me.

Suddenly, We heard a new voice next to us, joining in our conversation. "Actually, We were trying to protect you, My Queen" said a masculine voice, it sounded like it could be a strong voice but they seemed to be scared and weak as they were talking to us. I looked towards the speaker to see a young boy, no older than about 15,looking nervous and scared, staring at the ground and seemed like he wanted to cower away. As I looked at him, I felt very protective and nurturing towards him, having the feelings and want to show him love, I figure this is how a mother felt for he kids. I put my hand up and placed it underneath his chin, lifting his face, trying to get him to look at me in the eyes but he continued to look down. "Hi my sweet boy, now why do you look down in fear like that?" I asked him. "You are our Queen and we are below you, Mistress" He said to me as he averted his eyes to the side, looking away from me.

I was in shock that they thought because I was Queen, that I wouldn't want to see them, let alone talk to or see them. I looked around the room, noticing that a lot more guard members of the volturi had showed up at the diner. I guess someone had alerted them that the Three Kings had found their mate, finally after such a long wait the volturi had their long awaited Queen. Many seemed to want to ensure I stayed safe -and with the Three Kings, i was as safe as possible- , with how they were standing guard at the door. As I tried to make eye contact with some of them, they all looked away, diverting their eyes downward, sideways and even upwards.

"Okay, All volturi guards listen up and look at me!"I said loudly in a strong confident voice, as I looked around I see they were finally actually looking at me. "Good, now this… thing , this idea that because of who I am, I'm above you needs to stop now. I get that there are gonna be times where we gotta act that way when there are certain people around but when I am just speaking with you privately,you can look me in the eyes, we can speak and I'm not gonna snap and ask for you to be punished. I don't want to see this cowering again, unless there is a good reason that you should be, am I understood? "I said to them, speaking loudly when I got to my question. They all shook their heads "yes" and I turned back towards the young boy in front of me.

"What is your name?" I asked him. "My name is Alec" he said to me. He hesitated for a bit before he took a deep breath and looked at me in the eyes. As he met my eyes, he said " My mama" as he wrapped his arms around me and started to smile up at me. I also gasped in excitement and happiness at his actions and then placed my arms around him. I could see on the side of my eye some of the guards moved closer towards us, with their hands up to grab my sweet Alec away. I tightened my arms around him and looked at the guards with a warning in my eyes "Don't you dare put your hands on my son! Do you understand me?!" I yelled out at them, while my eyes darted around at all the guards.

Alec started to growl after I yelled and soon a dark black cloud began to form at our feet. I had heard of a vampire who was part of the volturi with the ability to completely paralyze a person by using a mist black clouds . I prepared myself for the effects but even though I was now standing almost completely engulfed in the black clouds, I could still feel the movement in my body and hear, see and feel all around me. I figured that I had made a mistake but I began to see guards standing closest to us get paralyzed from the cloud just hitting their ankles and so I knew his powers were working.

One of the female guards moved in front of the three kings and placed her hands on Aro and Marcus, while Caius placed his hand on her shoulder. A shiny screen seemed to come up around them and as the cloud got closer to my mates I became nervous "Alec? Sweetheart? Momma needs you to bring back your powers. No one is gonna hurts us. Okay?" I said to him. I waited a bit before looking around the room, I could see the black smoke was just passing my mates and then it began to divide with my mates and the female guard standing in a bubble and then they began to move towards us, as they moved forward towards us. Alec tightened his arms around me and buried his head into me more before pulling back his ability. My mates began to come closer and let go of the the female "Thank you Renata", they all said to her then came to stand around us, placing a hand on me.

"I'm not giving up my son - " I start to say but I'm cut off by Caius. "No! Not my son but OUR SON, Mia Ragazza" He said to me with a smile on his face. I smiled at all three of my mates, "Momma?" I heard Alec say to me from in front of me. I looked down at him and opened my mouth to tell how I felt but before I could, another voice spoke, it was small and scared just like how Alec sounded before, "Alec? Is that her?" But this time it was a female voice that had spoken the question to Alec. I looked up to almost exact copy of Alec staring at him but with features that were more feminine whereas Alec had more masculine features. Alec looked towards, letting out a big smile and shook his head "it's her Jane". She let out a gasp and then looked at me in the eyes and yelled out "mama!" I felt my feelings intensify, building to include her too along with Alec. Jane and Alec were now both mine.

She starts to cry or at least try to with venom pooling at her eyes. She was hesitating to walk towards me, taking a few steps and then stopping repeatedly. After she got to be a few feet in front of me, I extended my right arm towards her, keeping my left around Alec. She let out a gasp and then smiled, zooming towards me and into my arms. I kept my arms around them and then turned towards my mates "Ours?" I asked them. They came closer, wrapping their arms around all of us "Ours, il mio amore" they all answered me together.

They all moved around me, Aro stood next to me, then Caius and Marcus moved in front of me, wrapping their arms around Alec, Jane, Aro and me, in a tight grip. I smiled at them all and then let out a gasp as a thought crossed my mind, Marcus looked over at me "what's wrong? … mia dolce?" he asked me. I looked up at them all "yea, we gotta go and tell my family" I say them and then I remember another little fact "um one little detail. My older, younger brothers and their friends aren't exactly human…"I said unsurely.

* * *

Translation

Mia Ragazza - Queen

Mia dolce - My sweet

Il mio amore - my love


	6. Chapter 3

**Dear readers, I unfortunately do not own twilight or the characters in it, I only own the characters I make up and add to make my story better. All names are completely thought up and if there are similar names ,it is all completely coincidentally.**

* * *

I know that it has been so long that I have posted a new chapter, currently been busy with school and also my family life. I have already started on chapter 4 and intend to post it by the end of the month. I would love to know what you all would like to see happen to the characters, so leave me a review. The more reviews, the faster I can add to the plot.

Chapter 3

My mates began to lead me towards the door, I placed my hands on Jane and Alec's back placing pressure to signal to them that I wanted them to move in front of me "Move in front of me you two, wanna be sure you're safe" I said to them, I could already see that Jane was gonna turn around to state that they were pretty much invincible " Don't you say anything about being invincible young lady, I'm still gonna worry about you too" I said to her in a stern voice. She looked at with a smile of love " Yes momma". I could see Angela with her mate, who my mates had informed me was named demetri, he was the captain of the guard, which made him head of security for the Kings and their mate, their Queen. Now that would also include our two kids, jane and alec, making them the Principessa(Princess) and Principe(Prince) of volterra and the vampires, at least unofficially until there was a proper ceremony for them and also for me, giving us our official titles.

After Alec and Jane moved in front of us, I turned towards my mates. When I turned to face them, I was surprised that they were looking at me. "What? Is something wrong?" I asked them, they moved up to walk next to me "Nothing is wrong, Mis Ragina. We were just watching our beautiful mate, wondering what God to thank for us finally finding you" said Marcus. I looked at Marcus in shock over how thankful he sounded to have found me, I felt a hand grab mine and place a light grip in my hand. I looked down at my hand and look up to see Caius holding it, "My mate, I swear to you that you will regret accepting us as your mates. Our vow, to always love, care and protect you with our very lives if need be. Nothing is gonna hurt you, of this we vow my sweet" Caius said to me. It was shocking to hear Caius talking like that , every person I had met -vampire and human- had said that Caius was sorry, ruthless leader out of all three of the brothers.

It was very surprising that he was actually expressing his true feelings about him finding me, towards me with all the guard members standing around listening to our conversation. "I know that I won't regret it. I know that you will always keep those vows, I don't doubt that at all" I said to them. I places my hand on Aro's waist to pull him to stand right behind me, then leaned back into him. Placed my hand into Marcus and Caius' hands, pulling them in front of me. I felt Aro lean forward, allowing me to see his face "you three just made me a promise and I will make one back to you three. I promise to always show you three my love, always trust that you three will protect and love me and our family always, just as I promise to do myself." I said to all 3. Looking at them to make eye contact with them. Trying to show them my true feelings towards them.

"Thank you for accepting us, my mate" said Aro. "I will always accept you guys" I said to them. My three kings held me for a bit, after they lead me to 2 black Cadillac Escalades SUV limos that had the flags on the front by the side mirrors showing the Volturi Crest (Photo of Flag on my profile). Jane and Alec were getting in the 2 limo, along with Angela and her mate Demetri. Before Ang got in, I called out her name "Angela!" she looked up at me, "We are for sure talking tomorrow about everything okay?" I yelled out towards her. Sh smiled and shook her head at me "Yea, we gotta. Just let me know a time" she said before into the vehicle.

We continued walking and finally reached our vehicle, one of the guards opened the door for us, when he stood up from bowing I noticed it was one of the top guard members named Santiago. I smiled at him and said "thank you" to him. We all got into the car with Aro on my right and with Caius and Marcus on my left side. As the car started towards my house, I turned towards each of my mates to explain more about my family. My mates were already looking at me, "Somethings about my family that you should know is that my brothers are all shapeshifters and they all shift into werewolves. My father is also a shifter and is the police Chief and my uncle Billy is also a shapeshifter and Chief of the Tribe." I said to them. "My mother and sister are both human. I know that werewolves are unstable but my brothers aren't like that, they change when the want to and not because of a full moon. They are able to control it and they live almost normal lives" I said. When I looked up to at them, they were all just looking at me with love in their eyes. "My love, we would never take away something that you love" Marcus said to me with both Aro and Caius agreeingly shaking their heads. "That's great to hear, was worried that you guys weren't gonna be okay with it. Good, then we can go see them now." I said.

… **Skip Travel Time …**

We pulled up in front of my home. The guards, getting out first to make sure that it is okay for us to get out of the car. As the guards were checking the grounds, I saw my brother, Sam moving from the treeline followed by all my other brothers, all in their wolf forms moving towards the vampire guard members. I quickly moved out of the car to stop my brothers from attacking the vampire guard members and anyone getting hurt.

I quickly moved myself in front of my brothers, facing towards my brothers to stop them from going any further. "Stop! Don't you dare attack them" I yelled towards them. My brothers quickly moved towards a complete stop before they could run me down. Before I could move forward, there were 3 different backs in front of me and the guards all around us, my brothers continue to move forward to face them. I quickly moved from behind my mates and the guards to stand between the two groups of supernaturals.

"Stop it! Both of you are important people to me! The wolves are my brothers and the vampires Kings are my mates and all of you guys will get along!" I told them in a loud and stern voice. My brothers moved towards the trees out of sight, when it seemed they couldn't be seen by the guard anymore, my mates turned towards me with clear questions in their eyes. I looked at them and then lead them towards the house and brought them inside of the house. As I walked in, I called out to let everyone know that I was home and had guests of a certain situation. "I'm home and I found my mates!" I shouted out through the house.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
